"Overlord"
The "Overlord" is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update. * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 100 (900 rpm)|capacity = 20 (max 500)|mobility = *120 (pre-13.5.0) *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |range = Medium-long|cost = *285 *255 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|image1 = Overlord.png|theme = WWII/Nazi Germany-themed|firing_sound = }} Appearance It takes the appearance of the real-life FG 42 (Fallschirmjägergewehr 42) automatic rifle. It has a brown stock and handguard, and dark-colored finish with a 4X ZFG42 scope. Strategy It deals awesome damage, high fire rate, low capacity and above-average mobility. Its accuracy is very good. Tips *You can use this weapon in most ranges due to the low recoil this weapon has. Once skilled enough, you can use this weapon in long ranges without using the scope. *Use the Turbocharger module combination so as to compensate for its low capacity. *It is good for targeting weakened enemies. *Its lower capacity is a detriment for continuous fire, rendering it ideal for defense purposes. *Aim at the head to deal more damage. *While the high fire rate can shred enemies easily, it lacks much ammo, so time your shots to not waste the ammo. *This weapon is extremely accurate, so back off to avoid retaliation. *It has good mobility (75 in post-13.5.0 update), though not good as the Military Shotgun, so benefit from it. *Its 4X scope makes it better at close to long-range attacks. Not recommended for continuous fire due to its low capacity. Use its ammo wisely. *This is an acceptable weapon to tear down armor users. *Since this weapon has a low ammo capacity, ensure you have a backup weapon in case this runs out of ammo in the middle of a duel. **Be forewarned that you can equip this with Explosive Rounds to make up for its average damage combined with lower capscity. *Whenever you are forced to fight in close ranges, circle around the enemy and do headshots for this could tear down their armor, but be aware of your opponent's weapons and how they play. *You could try to tear down their armor with this weapon and use a sniper/heavy weapon to finish them off, or vice versa. *Pair this with the Turbocharger module combination so as to compensate with its low capacity. *Close range is still viable but beware of shotguns and flamethrowers. The gun is still very accurate at hipfire. *The weapon has amazing DPS (Damage per Second), but it has to reload more often than other weapons. Try not to be exposed to quick-killing weapons such as the Frozen Dragon and Anti-Champion Rifle, but the reload is fast, allowing you to get back into the fight quickly. **It shares this trait with the Golden Friend. Counters *Pickoff its users from long ranges. *Due to its low capacity. Take the advantage of its reload for the users' vulnerability to heavy fire. *Area damage weapons can quickly deal with its users. *Be warned that although that this is a primary, it is very useful in long range due to its awesome accuracy. *This weapon can be easily countered by: **Close-range: Flamethrowers, shotguns, or strong melee weapons. These weapons would be your best bet in close-range duels. **Medium-range: Weapons such as the Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D), Minigun Pistol, Dragon Breath, and other high fire rate, high capacity or high-efficiency weapons could beat this weapon. **Long-range: Any kind of weapon with a 4x or more scope should and will take these users down relatively easy. *Skilled users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so do not stand still when countering its users. *Never approach users of this in a straight line, as it is very easy, even at close range, as the user will grind you to pieces. Try to move in a more unpredictable fashion and hiding behind cover as you go, so when you pop up next to the user, he/she will have no time to react. *Proceed to use a close-ranged weapon to destroy him/her. **If you have a hard time with close range with these users, use a Sniper weapon to take them out. Just note that this weapon has a scope. *Engaging these users in medium to close ranges will pose a very high level of risk, but weapons with high power and damage should be able to aid you to take these users out fairly easily. **Shotguns (Devastator, Undertaker, etc.), High Fire rate weapons (Future Police Rifle, Champion Mercenary, Secret Forces Rifle, etc.), powerful weapons (One Shot, Wyvern), and strong/highly-mobile melee weapons (Elder Force Saber, Combat Yo-Yo, etc.) would be your ideal weapons of choice in countering them. Firing Sound *Ranger Rifle's Theme *WW2/Nazi Germany-themed Trivia *It is based on the FG 42 (Fallschirmjägergewehr 42) automatic rifle from Nazi Germany. **Notwithstanding the lesser accuracy of the real-world counterpart, the boasts greater accuracy. *The weapon's name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Overlord". *Initially, this weapon was supposed to be named as "Gestapo", but it was later scrapped as it have offended the Jewish people. The same goes for the Tactical Shooter, whose name was previously (brace yourselves...) "Kristallnacht", which made many people become uncomfortable with that weapon being named as such. *Its name is a reference to the Japanese light novel series "Overlord". *The name of this weapon means "a person who has power over a large number of people" (Merriam-Webster dictionary). *It is one of the Primary weapons with low ammo count. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *Its accuracy was updsted to 82%. *Its cost and damage was slightly increased in the 17.9.0 update. *Its name is a reference to the Operation Overlord . Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Event Set Category:Epic